Secrets And Lies
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Robbie, Tasha and Kim are helping clean out the sutherland's attic for the big junk collection. Tasha and Kim discover something about robbie's past that even he himself didn't know! please RR TashaRobbie
1. Default Chapter

It was the day of the Summerbay Junk collection. Once a year everyone in Summerbay collect all their junk and out in front of their houses to be collected.  
  
Beth sat in the kitchen drinking her freshly made coffee, Rhys walked into the kitchen holding his toolbox. "Good morning sweetheart, the kids up yet?" asked Rhys "the twins and max are helping clean out the diner for Colleen and Mr Stuart and Robbie's still sleeping" said Beth.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door; Beth opened the door to reveal Tasha and Kim standing on the doorstep. "Hi Mrs Sutherland, is Robbie here, he asked us to help him clean out the attic" said Tasha. "He's still asleep but if you want to go upstairs and wake him you can," said Beth "thanks" they said in unison as the climbed the stairs to where Robbie and Henry shared a room.  
  
They pushed the door open a crack and peered in. Robbie's sleeping body was sprawled out over the bed, blankets and sheets everywhere. Suddenly Robbie began mumbling in his sleep and moving in very poses in his sleep. "I am the best inventor in the whole world hahaha," said Robbie triumphantly though still asleep. Tasha and Kim looked at each other before bursting out laughing.  
  
"How are we ganna wake him up?" asked Tasha. "No Henry it's my piece of pizza" mumbled Robbie in his sleep. "On the count of 3 scream his name right in his ear," said Kim. "1...2...3 ROBBIE!" yelled Kim and Tasha. Robbie's eyes sprang open just as he fell to the floor. "Kim, Tash, what'd you do that for? Way to give me a heart attack, I could have died and the world would be in chaos with out my superior intellect," said Robbie moving into a triumphant pose.  
  
"Robbie you talk funny" said Tasha smiling innocently. "I love you too Tash" said Robbie rubbing his eyes. "C'mon Rob, we're her to help you with the attic remember?" asked Kim "it sounded like a good idea when I asked you guys yesterday" said Robbie tiredly. "I'm ganna take a shower, you guys can go up and start if you want" said Robbie smiling brightly as he put on his glasses.  
  
"Oh thank you for the privilege, Robbie lord of 'logic doesn't work for me'" said Kim rolling his eyes. "You guys are both strange" said Tasha walking out of the room leaving the two boys staring after her. "Ok so she doesn't suspect a thing right?' whispered Robbie. "Relax Rob, Tash doesn't suspect a thing" said Kim. "I want her birthday to be perfect," said Robbie. "Rob her birthdays not for a month" said Kim. "You guys coming," asked Tasha poking her head back in the room. "I'm just ganna shower, I'll see you guys up there ok?" said Robbie.  
  
Tasha and Kim left the room and climbed the stairs to the attic. "So we just sort through this stuff and decide what's valuable and what's junk?" asked Tasha. "Yep, so lets start, Rob's treat at the diner after," said Kim. Tasha walked over to the other side of the room and began sorting through some boxes until she came across a box that had been covered by all the other boxes tied with string. Tasha untied the rope and opened it.  
  
It was filled with some letters and official documents. Tasha picked up one of the documents and read it. "Kim, I found a piece of paper like the papers that has my real mum's name on it but this one had Robbie's and some people's names on it" said Tasha. "Tash what are you talking about?" asked Kim as he walked over to Tasha. "Look" said Tasha as she thrust the piece of paper in Kim face. The document read:  
  
Robbie (last name unknown) Adopted at two months olds To Beth and Jack Hunter Adopted July 27 1987 Now known as Robbie Hunter Biological parents Paul (deceased) and Michaela (last name unknown)  
  
"Hey guys, thought you were ganna start with out me?" asked Robbie. Kim and Tasha quickly tried to hide the piece of papers but Robbie saw it. "Um what are you guys hiding?" asked Robbie suspiciously. "Its nothing really" said Tasha nervously. "Ok what ever" said Robbie pretending to forget about it. As soon as Kim let his guard down Robbie grabbed the piece of paper "Robbie no, don't read it" yelled Tasha a little too late. After Robbie had read the piece of paper, he let it fall to the floor.  
  
"Robbie I'm sorry, please say something," said Tasha tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of her torn boyfriend. Robbie turned and ran down the stairs. He arrived in the kitchen to se his mother talking to Scott and the Twins. "How could you?" yelled Robbie tears streaming down his cheeks. "You lied to me my whole life, you're not my mother. I was adopted and you didn't even bother to tell me?" yelled Robbie. "Robbie I don't know what you're talking about?" said Beth.  
  
"He's talking about this," said Kim as he and Tasha walked into the kitchen. Kim handed the piece of paper to Beth. Beth read it and suddenly dropped it. "I burnt this years ago," said Beth staring at the document on the floor intently. Robbie began running toward the door before Scott stopped him. "Stop we have to sort this out" said Scott calmly. Robbie simply glared and pushed past him harshly and ran out the door.  
  
He didn't know where he was going but he knew he ad to get away. He went where no one would find him, the cliff that Duncan drove his car off. He started crying again and started screaming with all the pain in his heart until he collapsed out of exhaustion and lay on the edge of the cliff sobbing quietly.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here?" said a voice from behind.  
  
Oh cliffhanger? Who is the mysterious person! Have a guess when you review! Hope you guy liked it! I wanted to do something different coz all ya ever read are Kristy and Kane fics and not that I have anything against them, I just wanted do something new! Love jess!


	2. Moving On

"I thought I'd find you here" said a voice from behind.  
  
Robbie turned around to see Jade standing there. "I came home for a surprise visit, walked in, Beth's crying and dads comforting her, Tasha and Kim had our phone and address book, compulsively calling people and the twins weren't complaining about anything, I knew there had to be something wrong" said Jade as she sat down beside Robbie. "Who told you?" asked Robbie. "Scott" said Jade.  
  
"How did you get through something like this?" asked Robbie. "Well at first I didn't want to even believe what was happening but eventually I accepted it and moved on, they're still my family, I'm always going to be a Sutherland" said Jade. "Its like everything I've ever known was a lie, it hurts so much I want to scream till voice is hoarse" said Robbie. "I know but it will get better eventually," said Jade. "Yeh but at least you know your real parents, you can visit the Degroots any time you want! My real fathers dead and my mother could be over the other side of the world for all I know?" said Robbie anger rising inside of him.  
  
"Look Robbie! I'm just trying to help," said Jade angrily. "I know I'm sorry," said Robbie. "At least come back to the house with me so every can see you're alright," said Jade. "All right but I'm not staying there tonight!" said Robbie. When they arrived back at the house Beth and Kit were standing in the kitchen, Robbie walked in and immediately Kit rushed up to Robbie and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Listen Rob, no matter what, you'll always be my little brother" said Kit. "Thanks Kit, are Kim and Tasha still here?" asked Robbie. "Yeh they're upstairs in you room" said Kit. Robbie walked up the stairs and entered his room. Kim and Tasha looked up suddenly when Robbie entered. "Robbie are you ok? We were worried!" said Tasha as she practically pounced on Robbie. "Um yeh I'm alright, listen Tasha do you think Irene would mind if I stayed the night at her house?" asked Robbie.  
  
"Um yeh I don't think she'd mind," said Tasha. Robbie stuffed some clothes in a bag and they headed downstairs. Robbie entered the kitchen. "Robbie where are you going?" asked Beth fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I'm staying at Irene's, I can't stay here, bye M- Beth" said Robbie. When they arrived at Irene's Robbie and Kim sat in the lounge room while Tasha made some tea. Suddenly the front door swung open and in walked Irene. The first thing she noticed was Robbie's clothes bag. "Ok what are you guys up to?" asked Irene Raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, Rob do you want me to explain?" asked Kim. "Um yeh if you want" said Robbie almost ripping the pillow that he had been holding. "Well?" asked Irene impatiently. "Tasha and I found a document in the Sutherland attic and when we read it we found out that it was an adoption document with Robbie's name on it" said Kim. "Oh Robbie! I'm sorry sweetheart," said Irene pulling Robbie into a tight hug. Tasha walked into the lounge room and set a cup of Tea down in front of everyone.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" asked Tasha. "Well I guess I'm going to find out who I really am" said Robbie. "Robbie you listen here! You are Rhys and Beth's son, my second son slash fix it guy, Tasha's Boyfriend and Kim's best mate! That's who you are!" said Irene sternly. "You know what Irene your right, Rhys is my father, because I knew that he was adopting me, My supposed Mother lied to me my whole life about where I really came from!" said Robbie angrily. "Rob, man, calm down" said Kim.  
  
"I'm going to find my mother, if it's the last thing I do" said Robbie. "Well what ever you decide Robbie, we'll support you," said Irene. Irene suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh sorry, I have to help out at the diner, Kim you have a double shift on the beach as well" said Irene. "I'll see you guys later ok?" said Kim as he ran off after Irene.  
  
"Robbie, what ever happens I will always be your friend" said Tasha smiling as she pulled Robbie into a tight hug. "Thanks Tash that means a lot to me" said Robbie.  
  
Ok that was chapter 2 Did you guys like it? I would love you guys to review with suggestions of how this story should go? Any ways I hope you guys liked it! Love Jess


End file.
